There's no use crying over spilled milk
by Kuroo187
Summary: Hinata bumped into Kageyama who nearly chocked on his milk. Kageyama is in rage-mode and the wild chasing after the tiny middle blocker begins. Will Hinata survive the day? We will see... Warnings: This fanfic contains fluff and tickling


**This is a Haikyuu fanfiction** – _The characters and the anime/manga doesn't belong to me._  
 **Summary** : Hinata bumped into Kageyama who nearly chocked on his milk. Kageyama is in rage-mode and the wild chasing after the tiny middle blocker begins. Will Hinata survive the day? We will see...  
 **Warnings:** This fanfic contains fluff and tickling

* * *

"Oi Hinata boke! Don't run away from me"

"If I don't run you're gonna hurt me!"

"I won't hurt you!"

"Then why are you running after me?"

"To knock some sense into you!"

"That will hurt, baka Kageyama!"

"How long are they doing this already? I get tired just by looking at them", sighed Tsukishima and sat down next to Yamaguchi.  
"In a few seconds it will be ten whole minutes", answered his best friend, who also watched the funny duo and their wild chasing.  
"They sure have a lot of stamina", said Sugawara who joined the first years on the bench.  
"It would be better if they had a lot of brain cells", retorted the tall blond with a smirk on his face, which was followed by a "nice Tsukki" and a small chuckle from their senpai.

"Oi Hinata, if you don't run faster Kageyama will get you." exclaimed Tanaka who also observed the spectacle.  
"Go Shouyo go!", cheered Noya who jumped excited up and down, while shouting out cheerings for the two running first years as if they were in a competition.

"I hope no one will get injured", muttered Asahi and watched them nervously. "Shouldn't you say something Daichi-san? Someone will get hurt."  
"You're such a coward sometimes, Asahi", sighed Sawamura but then cupped his hands in front of his mouth and shouted: "Kageyama! If you catch Hinata don't hurt him! We need both of you in a good condition for the next match!"

"Did you just say that the chances are higher that he will catch me, instead of me being faster?", asked Hinata bewildered and stopped mid running.  
"If you will continue standing here like this, then yes I think Kageyama's chances to catch you will be higher." answered Daichi amused.

Hinata who needed a few seconds to progress what his captain had said, quickly turned around only to see that his partner was already close on his heels. The tiny middle blocker sprinted as fast as he could and just managed to avoid the taller boys hand, who had already reached out for him.

"Ohh that was close. Just a bit more Kageyama!" shouted Noya, still jumping up and down.  
"Wait? Why are you on Kageyamas side? Didn't we decide to cheer for Hinata?" asked Tanaka, who had stopped with his shouting.  
"But it's unfair if we both cheer for Shouyo", said the small libero while looking up at his friend.  
"Hmm you're right. Then I'll cheer for Hinata and you for Kageyama.", said Tanaka and grinned.  
"Go Hinata!", "Go Kageyama!", cheered the second years.

"Sometimes I think I joined the wrong club," sighed Tsukishima while cleaning his glasses with the hem of his shirt. "How long did they even plan to run around like that anyway?"  
"I think that it won't take too long anymore. Look, Kageyama will catch up with Hinata in a few seconds", said Sugawara still watching the still ongoing chase.  
And true to his prediction, the raven haired boy got really close to the smaller teen after a few moments. When he got close enough he tackled the tiny middle blocker and sent them both flying to the ground.

"Oi, are you okay? Hinata? Kageyama?", asked Daichi but it seemed that he had worried for nothing, because right after Kageyama had tackled his friend to the ground, the duo started to wrestle for the upper hand and rolled with tangled limbs over the gym floor. A few "Hinata boke" and "Bakageyama", could be heard during their rough housing which let most of the viewers chuckle.  
This time Kageyamas height and weight gave him an advantage and he managed to to pin the smaller boy under him and sat on his thighs.

"Gotcha", said Kageyama and looked down at his partner with the most intimidating and scary glare he could muster. Hinata gulped in fear when he saw the other boys expression and his brain worked at high power, trying to find a way to not get killed by the taller boy, who looked like he wanted to rip his head off and toss it to the next person so it could get spiked over the net. It wasn't his fault that he bumped into Kageyama while he was drinking his milk and who would think that the setter would nearly choke on it?

"Ah, come on Kageyama. Doesn't the saying go: 'There's no use crying over spilled milk.'?, tried the smaller boy but that seemed to be the wrong thing to say, because the glare Kageyama gave him got even more terrifying.

"D-daichi-san said y-you can't hurt me", stuttered Hinata nervously and tried to shove the blue eyed boy off, but Kageyama's body didn't move an inch. Even if the smaller teen got animalistic speed, reflexes and an incredibly jump, he couldn't compare to the power of the setter, who towered over him.

Kageyama just looked down at the in fear shivering teen under him, who still tried to shove him away and simply dug his hands in the smaller teens armpits.

"Ah K-kageyama NO!", shouted the orange haired boy and quickly pulled his hands back, trying to press his arms to his sides and protect one of the most ticklish parts of his body from the evil fingers, but only locked Kageyamas hands in the progress.

"Can't really stop if you trap my hands like that.", stated Kageyama with a light spark of amusement in his voice, and he wiggled his fingers only to produce some high pitched laughter from the orange haired boy.

He had found out his partner's little secret a few weeks ago, when he had visited the other boy's house for studying and Natsu, Hinata's little sister had come in and wanted to play with them, but Hinata had told her they would play later and didn't have the time. It had seemed that Hinata's little sister could be as stubborn as her brother and she wouldn't give in so Hinata started tickling her. Natsu had squealed and pleaded Kageyama to help her and the poor raven haired boy was more than a bit confused, not knowing what he should do in this kind of situation but luckily Hinatas little sister revealed that her older brother shared the same weakness and was also really ticklish. Since then Kageyama used this little secret of his friend to make him calm down whenever he got too hyper or nervous before a match, or to simply punish him when he was starting to annoy him.

"You have to lift your arms or my hands will be trapped here forever", explained the taller boy, still wiggling his fingers and pinching the soft flesh.

"I cahahahn't", laughed Hinata and he squirmed like a worm. "You have to stohop", he giggled while squeezing his eyes shut.

Kageyama stopped, knowing that it would get boring if he stayed at the  
same spot for too long and waited for the smaller teen to raise his arms.

"You will stop when I let your hands go, okay?", asked Hinata still giggling from the tingling feeling that remained on his skin, where the taller teens fingers had tickled him, seconds ago.

"Sure", said Kageyama, who didn't even thought of stopping by now.  
Hinata raised his arms slowly and Kageyama pulled his hands away only to let them dart down and scribble his fingers all over the decoys muscled stomach. Hinata started laughing right away and tried to bat away, the devious fingers, which lightly scratched, pinched and stroked the soft flesh of his tummy and let him trash under the taller teen.

"You sahaha said you wouhuhuhld s-stohohop", screeched the boy when long fingers hit a rather sensitive spot on side of his stomach and let his laughter rise up a notch.  
"I was lying", replied Kageyama simply and let his fingers dig into Hinatas rib cage where he let them dance up and down, always searching for the best reaction. When Hinata's laughter went silent, he stopped and waited a few moments before he asked: "Are your hips ticklish too?"  
"No", answered the tiny middle blocker, a bit too fast for Kageyama's taste and obviously trying to avoid eye contact with the setter.  
"He's lying", shouted someone from the side. "You should try and look for yourself."  
"Shut up Tsukishima, you're such a traitor!", yelled Hinata back at the blond, which let the other members, who where still watching the whole spectacle, chuckle. Hinata looked back at Kageyama and gulped once more when he saw the smirk on his face. The raven haired teen slowly reached for the smaller boy's hips and the anticipation alone let the poor boy giggle insanely.

"Nohohoho donohohn't."

"Don't what?"

"Tickle mehehe!"

Kageyama could hear the groaning of the team and even the sound of a facepalm, that were given behind him. No one had thought that Hinata would seriously fall for one of the oldest tricks in the book.  
Kageyama grinned at Hinatas mistake and started to drill his thumbs into the delicate hip bones. Hinatas laughter changed into loud giggles and pleads poured from his mouth. Kageyama then started to tickle all over Hinata's upper body, changing spots every few seconds and also the movements of his fingers. Here he kneaded his friends sides, there he dug his fingers under his arms, he pinched his ribs and counted them and he also teased the smaller teen but just so loud that only Hinata could hear it. And Hinata was laughing his head of. He squirmed and pounded with his feet behind Kageyama on the ground, his arms failed uselessly around and he shook his head from side to side, all the while laughing and giggling. After five minutes of merciless tickling Hinata started to scream.

"Hehelp! K-kageyama ihihi is tryinh t-to kihihill mehehe."  
Kageyama could see that Hinata couldn't take anymore and stopped the tickling. He slowly got up and walked over to the bench, grabbed his water bottle and stood there, drinking like nothing had ever happened. Hinata was still laying on the ground, panting but with a small smile on his lips.


End file.
